Khronos (Natural Opposites)
Khronos is a Primordial Entity, the twin brother of Ananke, the younger brother of The Light, The Darkness, Life and Death and, with Ananke, the creator of the Pagan Gods . History Birth Khronos is born in the Void at the same time as Ananke, after The Light, The Darkness, Life and Death and before Heka . Before the Universe Khronos and Ananke created, just after their born, Ra, the first and most powerfull Egyptian God and the first Pagan Lord, Odin, the first and most powerfull Nordic God and the second Pagan Lord, Cernunnos, first Gaelic God and the third Pagan Lord, Zeus, the first and most powerfull Greek God and the fourth Pagan Lord and Samedi, the first and most powerfull Voodoo God and the fifth Pagan Lord . When The Light traps The Darkness in a Mask, The Primordial Entities debate whether to ban for the Primordial Council The Light or not, The Light is banished (4 votes to 1), Khronos vote against the Light . After the War Khronos and Ananke created the other Pagan Gods, less powerfull than their older siblings . Khronos looks his children slowly erased by the monotheistic Religions, he saves the Pagan Gods and few other Gods like Kali, a extremely powerfull Hindou Goddess slightly less powerfull than the Pagan Gods themself . Season 6 Khronos fights Heka and wins . He is the first aware of The Darkness freedom, he joins his oldest sister after Ananke but before Death and Life . Personnality Khronos is cold and hates injustice, he don't like God and Monotheistic Religions for erase his children, he don't very like The Light for trapping The Darkness in the Mask of Darkness . He extremely cares for his Siblings, his children and, like Death, he don't think death is a bad thing . Powers and Abilities Powers * Time Embodiment : Khronos is, litteraly, the time and so have all the powers linked to time . ** Age Manipulation ''': Khronos is able to rejuvenate or age anything . ** '''Time Empowerment : For each second, Khronos becomes more powerfull . ** Chronokinesis ''': Khronos is, obviously, able to manipulate perfectly the time and so able to slow down, travel, accelerate and stop time . ** '''Chrononetic Body : Khronos can't be touched because his body is made of temporal energy, the only things who can touch him are his Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . ** Time Link : He can't be totally killed as long as time exist in the universe . ** Ressurection : Khronos can ressurect anyone by go back in time . ** Chrono-Expansion : The Most powerfull power of Khronos, Khronos use each second since the beggining of time for anihilite atoms itself, the Chrono-Expansion is so powerfull it can destroy almost everything . * Primordial Entity Physiology : Khronos is a Primordial Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primordial Entities ** Super Strength : Khronos is the third strongest Primordial Entity and is only equalized by Ananke and only surpassed by Life, Death, The Light and The Darkness. ** Super Speed : Khronos can move almost infinite speed because he can accelerate his own speed. ** Super Stamina : Khronos didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Khronos is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Khronos is the third oldest Primordial Entity, the only entity as old as him is Ananke and the only older than her are Life, Death, The Light and The Darkness, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Khronos is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-'Omniscience' : Khronos knows almost everything because everything happens because of time, the only things he don't are how the Magic works . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Khronos is able to fly . Abilities * Perfect Fencing Mastery : Khronos have a perfect mastery of sword . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can't kill him but it can seriously hurt him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God, Amara and the Pagan Lords can only hurt him but less than Heka . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can totally kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can totally kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can totally kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can totally kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can totally kill him . Other *Time Link : If the time dissapears, he will die, moreover, if he is totally killed, the time dissapears . *Primordial Light : Khronos feel pain if he touch Primordial Light, if the Primordial Light is too numerous, Khronos dies . *Primordial Darkness : Khronos feel pain if he touch Primordial Darkness, if the Primordial Darkness are too numerous, Khronos dies . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Khronos can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Khronos can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Khronos can die . Gallery Khronos.jpg|Physical Form Khronos2.jpg|Disembodied Form Chrono-Expansion.jpg|Chrono-Expansion